Black, Red, and Blonde
by 0SnowTiger0
Summary: -COMPLETE- -ONESHOT- Before he cheats by Carrie Underwood. One girl, two guys. One broken heart and one new romance.


_Black, Red, and Blonde_

_Summary__: (song fic.) Before he cheats by Carrie Underwood. One girl, two guys. One broken heart and one new romance._

_Full Lyrics:_

_Right now he's probably slow dancing _

_With that bleach blonde tramp_

_And she's probably getting frisky_

_Right now he's probably buying her some fruity little _

_drink_

_Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

_Right now he's probably behind her with a pool stick _

_showing _

_Her how to shoot a combo_

_And he don't know_

_Chorus:_

_I dug my key into the side _

_Of his pretty little supped up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

_Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Right now she's probably up singing some white trash_

_version of Shania karaoke_

_Right now she's probably saying I'm drunk and he's _

_thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

_Right now he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth_

_of that bathroom cologne_

_And he don't know_

_Repeat Chorus:_

_I mighta saved a little trouble for the next girl_

_Cause the next time that he cheats_

_You know it won't be on me_

_Chorus:_

_I dug mt key into the side _

_Of his pretty little supped up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

_Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats _

Tifa was just cleaning up some of the glasses left by the patrons when she heard the front door open and close. Without looking up she put away the clean glasses and asked "What will it be."

"What's the house special tonight?" questioned an all to familiar voice in Tifa's opinion. She looked up and surveyed Reno in his battered Turk clothes. He had been a regular customer for the past couple months, and unknown to her figured out Clouds wandering eyes towards the new waitress Aeirth. He didn't want to say anything because Tifa should figure it out on her own but if she didn't soon he was going to end up bashing Clouds face in.

If anyone a year ago suggested to him that he might even a little bit start to love Tifa he would have practiced his EMR skills on them. What would you expect, I mean they had been trying to kill each other for a couple of years now it was only natural. He couldn't even begin to imagine when it all started, it might have been when she looked so lonely when Cloud was always leaving. Or it could have been when he noticed Clouds eyes wandering and considered why they would when Tifa was right there with a great personality and a better body. You can't even mention her body around him or his mind would wonder off into a very discreet you would never tell someone something part of the brain.

Reno was just about to sit down when Tifa said "I need to go into the back room for more alcohol for the house special I'll be right back." Reno nodded and waited for her to come back so they could talk again. What happened next totally took him by surprise. The back room door hurtled open and Tifa came tearing out of there like the devil were on her heels. What even more surprised him was when she ran straight into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly.

When Reno wrapped his arms about her to return the embrace she started crying even harder than she had been when she ran out of the room. What had been in there broke her heart in two. I mean who's heart wouldn't have when they see the supposed love of there life wrapped in the arms of someone else. "Shhh," she heard quietly in her ear, "it's gonna be okay."

Reno slid down to the floor and leaned against the bar with her in his lap. "You gonna tell what's wrong love or am I gonna have to go look for myself?" he murmured. He really hoped she would let him go see what had scared her so easily but he didn't want to leave her for that long. Instead he came up with the brilliant plan of getting up and carrying her into the room because that solved both problems.

Getting up he walked to the door while cradling her in his arms and oped the door. He felt her burrowing her head further in his chest and had to stifle a smile so he wouldn't make her mad. But all thought of not being mad vanished from his mind when he saw what was in the room. He almost dropped her but he caught himself and carried her out of the room and set her down at a table. Carefully and quietly he walked back into the room and pulled Aerith away from Cloud. Aerith was about to protest when she saw the murderous look on his face and back into the wall.

Reno socked him right across the jaw and stalked from the room and picked Tifa up and carried her from the room to outside. He set her down on the side walk and gently grabbed her hand and pulled her around the back of the building. Stopping right in front of Clouds bike Tifa looked around confused as to what they were doing out there. Reno gestured at the bike and then pointed to a pile of junk metal pipes and scrapes next to the bar.

When they had finished trashing the bike Reno lifted up Tifa's head and smiled gently. "What are you still crying for?" he said, "We just got back at him."

"You know I always thought we would be together forever but the last couple weeks I started to lose that thought," she said without lifting her head.

"Well I'll take care of you from now on," he said and gently kissed her,"forever and ever if you'll have me?"

"Of course I'll have you," she whispered and kissed him again.


End file.
